


Awkward meetings

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Hello! I have an Ian Malcolm story request! The reader is going with Dr Grant and Sattler to the park and she meets Ian on the plane and totally falls hard for him right away (like blushing a lot…sweating near him etc…) And he sees it and loves it. She is also really similar to him and loves science and chaos theory as well and Ian totally thinks that’s awesome and it makes him fall for her even more too? Maybe he gives her a kiss at one point after they survive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumbler 'mythologyandwriting'

Unlike your two closest friends Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler, you weren’t a palaeontologist, in fact the only things that you knew about palaeontology is that you use a paint brush and trowel. You were more interested in science and chaos theory but that doesn’t stop you from joining your friends on their digs, you actually enjoyed watching them as they worked and the on the very occasion you helped them out when you could or when they ask you for help.

As soon as Ellie and Alan had set up the teepees for the main camp in the badlands, a place that is located near Snakewater, Montana where you resided. Alan and Ellie had called you, asking if you wanted to join them at the dig site, you of course jumped at the chance and left to join them as soon as you could - of course after packing some of your things so that you could stay there with them, excited to see your friends and to help them out.

The heat from the burning hot sun beat down on the crumbling lime stone, almost desert like terrine other wise known as the dig site. There's hardly any wind to keep you cool as you sat in the teepee with Jerry your thighs stuck to the scratchy and broken faux leather of your metal chair, the foam stuffing in the faux leather cushion was hardly there, leaving the seat bumpy and uncomfortable to sit on.

Pulling your thighs from the cushion of the seat, you could hear Jerry - who was mainly there for technical support and to get the computers up and running when they stop working, but he's really good at his job so you could see why they trusted him with the electrical equipment.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Sattler! We're ready to try again!" He called out, turning his seat to face them, an arm drooping over the back of the chair, you turned at the same time to see both Ellie and Alan move from where they had been squatting, Alan muttering something to Ellie as they made their way to teepee where a small crowd of several people had gathered in anticipation for what they could potentially see on the computer screen.

It took a couple of minutes for the two leaders of the small expedition to join the crowd, shuffling passed the few people who stood in their way.

"Ready to give it a shot, Jerry?" Alan asked as a little girl moved closer towards the computer to get a better look Ellie however being quick to guide the girl away from Alan and into a better place for her to see and of course out of the way of the grumpy older male who had little to no patience for children. Letting out a short laugh, you turned back around on the metal chair.

"Thumper ready?" Jerry asked instead of answering Alan's question directly, "ready!" a males voice called back from somewhere behind you, "fire" Jerry called, the man flipped the switch on a machine that looks very similar to a floor buffer causing the machine to hop in the air, the earth felt as if it vibrated with the impact as a dull thud could be heard and everyone's attention fell to the computer screen.

"How long does it usually take?" Ellie asked impatiently, she always wanted things to happen right there and then but that was one of the things that made her well her. "It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back..." Jerry trailed off when the screen came to life, the yellow outline of what looks to be a dinosaur skeleton flickers on.

You leaned forward in the chair which creaked under the weight of you moving, your eyes sparkling as you eyed the screen, getting as much detail as you possibly could before the temperamental equipment stopped working at the picture flickered off screen, you hadn't heard the conversation that had been going on around you but the beep from the computer monitor and the picture distorting knocked you out of thought.

"What did he do?" You asked blinking.

"He touched it. Dr. Grant is not machine compatible," Ellie laughed out, "really, Alan?" You asked, tipping your head to the side, staring at him. "I didn't mean to do it" he shot back, crossing his arms over his chest, "mhm, sure," you mused in a soft and gentle hum, leaning back into the chair as Jerry pressed his finger against another part of the screen, this in turn bringing back the image.

Alan turned to the small group that had gathered and asked if anyone had read his book before, none beside Ellie and Jerry rose their hands. Alan then proceeded to tell them about raptors and that the word raptor means 'bird of prey', everyone seemed to be listening when a kid about the age of 10 or 11 stepped forward and spoke up.

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey." You and Ellie shared a look as the crowd stepped aside, sucking in a deep breath of air in unison. Everyone watched as Alan strolled through the crowd, throwing his arm over the kids shoulder.

"Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period." Alan started, Ellie rolled her eyes, "here we go." she muttered out under her breath, you shifted on the chair to watch the scene unfold. You wouldn't say that you enjoyed it when Alan terrified children when he spoke about dinosaurs but the looks they would have on their faces would amuse you to no end.

"You'd get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. But raptor, he knew were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly bobbing his head, and you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity's based on movement, like a T-Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no. Not the Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares back, that's when the attack comes." He said as he moved around the kid, "not from the front, no, from the side, from the two raptors you didn't even know were there." Alan continued.

The kid stood stiffly, his eyes following Alan. "Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this" Alan pauses, pulling the curved claw from his pocket and holding it up to the front of the three toed raptor. The kids eyes wide and nearly bulging out of his head as he continued to watch Alan.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here" Alan pointed the tip of the claw to the kids chest and thigh," or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you're alive when they start to eat you. The whole thing took about four seconds."

The kid looks as if he's about to cry so you pushed yourself up from the chair and clapped your hands against your knees, "okay! That's enough of scaring the kid!" you said cheerfully, making your way over to Alan who flashed a lop sided smile your way, you grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him away from the teepee, across the camp.

Ellie quickly followed after the two of you. They were having a small tiff about children when a helicopter landed. They had called the Volunteers to put the canvasses over anything that is exposed.

* * *

  
You, Ellie and Alan had made your back to the trailer where Alan pushed the door open which slapped against a counter behind hid it, Hammond - the man who had came to you a few days prior to ask you to go his new theme park based on dinosaurs, he had at first tried to convince you to go by offering you some money to fund an experiment that you wanted to do at the college that you teach science at but well you weren't interested in that, in stead the thing that had convinced you to go was the fact that he could get you to talk to one of the scientists that works at his park.

You stood just inside the door way of the trailer home, watching the back and forth between the three other adults, neither Ellie nor Alan seemed convinced.

"I could compensate you by fully funding your dig," Hammond said to them.   
"This would be an awfully unusual time," Alan said to him.  
"For a further three years." Hammond offered.

Alan made a noise that vaguely resembled 'oof' as Ellie elbowed him in the ribs, "can we take [Y/N]?" She asked him, her eyes darting over to you. Raising your hands you snorted a little, "I'm already going." You told her, "how did he convince you to go?" Alan asked, with a shrug of your shoulders you puffed out a deep breath.

"Unlike you two, I didn't sell out" you winked at them, pushing yourself away from the door frame,"he said I could talk to one of his scientists that's at the park." There had been a long pause before Ellie cleared her throat, Alan mumbling out a small "of course", "where's the plane?" Ellie asked, a grin breaking out on Hammond's face.

* * *

You, Ellie and Alan sat in the back of the helicopter, Hammond sat across from the three of you with two other males, a male who is dressed in a suit with a suitcase on his lap, the other tanned, dark hair, handsome, you couldn't really take your eyes off of him. Ian also couldn't keep his eyes off of you. He leaned forwards, his eyes still on you as he spoke.

"Try to!", "not at all" you and Alan replied at the same time, this causing Ian to laugh, Hammond turned to Ian with an annoyed look written across his greying features. "You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!"

Ian rose a brow at Hammond, "Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!" this peaked your interest, someone else who was interested in Chaos theory? You didn't think you'd actually meet another person who liked it, you found yourself staring at him again and he noticed too, sending a wink your way, this caused you blush a bright red as you cleared your throat, casually averting your eyes.

"John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!" Ian said after a while, "Codswallop! Ian, You've never come close to explaining these concerns of your about this island!" Hammond interjected, looking more and more irritated with the man beside him, "I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behaviour of the system in phase space!" Ian shot back.

Hammond just waved him off, making a noise. A slight smile twitched at the corner of your lips, you could hear a slight groan come from Alan over the sound of the helicopter, glancing his way quickly you noticed that he rolled his eyes. "A load, if I may say so. Of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!", Ian prodded Hammond's knee, chuckling "John, John." Hammond pushed his hand away from his knee "don't do that!" he exclaimed, irritation dripping from every word.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, [Y/N]" Ian started, turning his attention from Hammond, "you've heard of Chaos Theory?", "No" Ellie replied shaking her head," yes," you responded quickly.

"They don't really know things about non-linear equations and strange attractions." You replied, clearing your throat once again to be heard over the helicopter, you shrugged your shoulders, pressing your lips together before speaking again, "god knows I've tried talking to them about it but they wont listen."

Ian looked from Ellie who shrugged again with a confused look on her face and then to you, a grin splitting across his face from ear to ear. "Impressive" he nodded at you.

"Oh god, there's two of them now." Alan groaned out to Ellie.


	2. Chapter 2

The helicopter finally landed on the asphalt landing pad on the island, a worker soon pulled the door of the helicopter open letting everyone step out of the stuffy and slightly claustrophobic interior of the helicopter and into the warm, dense forest air, in no way making you feel better but you were relieved to be out of there after sitting there for hours on end.

Not that the conversation was boring or tiresome in anyway, in fact you quite enjoyed talking to Ian about chaos theory even if at times Ian would blatantly flirt with you. This had caused you to be a constant blushing, stuttering and sweaty mess, you were sure that whatever interest Ian had in you it was most likely ruined by you sweating when in close proximity to him.

Although if you had to guess, he didn’t seem at all bothered by it. As soon as Ian stepped out of the helicopter, he came a stop close behind you, you could feel the warmth radiating off of him, his hand on his hips as he looked around at the surrounding dense forest.

“There’s no turning back now” Ian commented, you looked over your shoulder at him, your eyes landing on the black shirt that he’s wearing, taking a little while to stare at him before flickering your eyes up towards his face, the smallest traces of a smirk on Ian’s lips as he looked down at you. Turning your head from him quickly you cleared your throat, a blush once again rising to your cheeks.

It had you wondering just how he could make you blush so easily just by standing as close as he is to you. You tried not to think about, knowing that Ellie would, sooner or later call it a crush - and it probably was a crush.

“Let us hope nothing bad happens while we’re there,” You muttered in response as you scrambled to follow the others to the two dark red and beige jeeps awaiting for you. “Don’t tempt fate,” Ian called after you, as he sighed deeply, dropping his hands to his side, his shoulders lowering before he jogged over to the jeeps waiting.

You got into the back of the lead jeep, Ellie getting in the front, Alan getting into the back of the jeep with as there’s a driver in the front seat next to Ellie, Ian getting in beside you, pushing you against Alan so that you are sat between them, your eyes wide as you stared ahead of yourself as nervousness gripped a hold of you.

“You know there’s another car right?” Alan asked with a sigh as he leaned forward, turning his head to look at Ian, who flashed a quick smile his way, leaning against the door to give you a tiny bit more space. “I want to talk to [Y/N], is there a problem with that?”

“No, I guess not” Alan grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes catching Ellie’s in the mirror.

* * *

  
The two jeeps had pulled to a stop outside of the large, unfinished skeletal structure that is several stories tall, the visitor centre. A giddy feeling bubbled in your chest as you looked at the tall building before you, a small squeak escaping from your throat as you leaned over Ian, your left hand going to his knee to keep you from falling onto him, for the first time that day Ian was blushing a light red as he watched you lean over him to the door handle to open the door, his brown eyes trailing down your back and to your ass.

Alan stared at Ian with his head tilted to the side with a brow arched, Ian cleared his throat as he managed to pull his eyes away from you, "what?" Ian mouthed to Alan who rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly at the dark-haired male in front of him, Alan quickly pushed the door of the jeep open and hopped out, slamming the door closed behind himself.

You had managed to get the door open and just as you leaned back in the seat Ian slipped out of the back of the car quickly, the blush still on his cheeks, you sat there for a while staring at his back as you wondered what was wrong with him, until you realised what you had done, a blush now coating your cheeks as you clambered out of the jeep.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked in a hushed tone of voice, coming to a stop beside you. "Yeah, yep, yes, totally, very fine," you stammered out nervously, your eyes flickering over to Ian who had his back to you. A small chuckle came from your friend as she clapped her hand down on your shoulder "you have a crush," she said in a sing song voice, just low enough for you to hear.

"Shut up," you grumbled out, shrugging her hand from your back as you moved forwards, crossing your arms over your chest as you wandered over to the steps that lead up to the doors of the unfinished building.

"Is this the place?" You asked suddenly, looking over your shoulder at Hammond you could feel everyone's eyes on you, most of whom wondering exactly what you were talking about, a soft amused laugh came from Hammond as he nodded his head.

"This is it" he confirmed."Great" you grinned, hurrying along to get out of the view of everyone, two women opening the double doors as you approached, nodding a quick thank you to them as you walked passed them and into the large foyer, your eyes lingering on the large skeletal dinosaur suspended from the ceiling.

* * *

  
"Why don't you all sit down? Hammond said gesturing towards the fifty seat auditorium, you, Ian, Alan and Ellie sat in the front row as the lawyer took a seat in the row behind you. You sat between Ellie and Ian, your hands on your knees as you slouched in the seat as Hammond walked over to the giant screen in front of you.

Behind him a huge image of himself appeared on the screen, a confused look came across everyone's face. It wasn't long before Hammond and the Hammond on the screen behind him started talking with each other, it was like a really awkward impromptu acting, until the screen Hammond started to split into multiple versions of himself.

You leaned forwards as Ellie, Ian and Alan huddled together excitedly in the audience.

"Cloning from What?! Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand!" Alan whispered.

"Not without massive sequence gaps!" Ian responded, his voice sounding so close to you, you still red cheeks feeling as if they were burning hotter.

"Paleo-DNA? From what source? Where do you get 100 million years old dinosaur blood?!" Ellie exclaimed."Ssh" Gennaro, the lawyer hissed out through his teeth, leaning forwards in his seat. You sat quietly through the movie, until the seats had started to rotate and the laboratory came into view, causing you perk up at the sight of it.

This had been the part that you had been waiting for. To get to talk to the scientists that worked there and question them about the things that they do and how they do it. Excitedly you pushed on the railing that had lowered over your legs, Ellie helping you, she too wanted to see inside the lab.

Ian and Alan share a look before they started to help you and Ellie with pushing the railing up. As soon as it had been lifted from your legs, you hopped up and bounced down the two steps and over to the door of the lab, the others following closely as the protests of Hammond fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

  
Soon after dinner the small group had been introduced to two children, a boy and a girl called Lex and Tim, the grandchildren of Hammond and also the 'target audience' as he stated. You and Ellie were happy to see children running around, Alan meanwhile was less than excited about it.

Tim had followed Alan around as Alan tried his best to get into one of the yellow, green and red jeeps that had been parked out side of the visitor centre, he had gotten into one of them and then slid right out as soon as Tim followed him, you and Ellie couldn't help but laugh at it as you both watched on, amused.

As the jeeps moved along the electrical track, you had settled into the back seats, Ian sat with you, the two of you continuing your previous conversation from before. You weren't listening to the voices that came through the speakers in the car, you didn't even pay much attention when the jeeps stopped for a brief moment however you had leaned around Ian to see if anything were to happen in the paddock next to you, everyone waited in anticipation for what was to happen to the goat, only to be disappointed when the T-Rex didn't show up.

The jeeps started up again continuing the tour. It wasn't until Alan had gotten out of the jeep and bolted towards the park worker who was taking care of a dinosaur did the jeeps stop once more, everyone had followed suit Ellie and Alan asking questions for a while, you had ran your hand over the leathery being lead on its side before you.

It wasn't until the skies had started to get darker did everyone decide to go back to the jeep that they had came from. Ellie choosing to stay behind and help.

As the Jeeps made their way back to the visitor centre the tropical storm had set in, sheets of rain pelting down on the jeeps, everything was quiet as Alan stared out of the window.

"Do you have children?" Alan asked, you knew the question had been directed towards Ian who turned his head to Alan, "Me? Oh, hell yes. Three" he grinned, looking as if he was glowing at the thought of them, "I love 'em. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen." He continued as he takes a flask from his jacket pocket, unscrewing the top as his expression darkened. "Same with wives, for that matter."

You pressed your lips together as you quietly listened to the conversation, "you're married?" Alan asked, turning his head towards the man sat next to him, Ian shrugged his shoulders as he offered the flask to Alan, who shook his head, "occasionally. Always on the lookout for the future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." He informed, his eyes catching yours in the mirror for a moment before you looked away.

It wasn't until the jeep stopped and the fact that the computer screen in the front went dark did you sit up straight. "What'd I touch? Alan asked with a defeated groan, raising his hands in the air. "Nothing", "didn't touch anything. We're stopping." You and Ian responded at the same time, looking around alert.

"I must've touched something.This happens all the time. It must be my fault. Machines hate me."You laughed softly, shifting forwards on the seat, gently rubbing his arm with your hand, "you didn't touch anything" you told him reassuringly, "machines hate you? Machines hate him?"Ian asked, looking between you and Alan.

"Yeah, they hate me" Alan responded, dropping his hands back to his lap as you nodded your head."You want to talk about this?" Ian offered, "no," Alan responded quickly.

"Is he always like this?" Ian asked as Alan got out of the car and went out into the heavy rain, "pretty much" you mused, your eyes trailing after him as he went to the front jeep.

"Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put." Alan sighed out once he got back, the trip to the front jeep was quick.  
"The kids okay?" Ian asked.  
"Well, I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Alan questioned.  
"Kids get scared" you and Ian answered, your voice monotonous as you spoke.

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power.", "I didn't say I was scared" Ian started, you rolled your eyes at them, "don't argue," you grumbled out, carefully kicking your feet against their seats.

"what are you, a child?" Alan asked.

"I could be" you responded with a grin, causing Ian to chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored," you whined stretching your arms out in front of yourself, wringing your hands together as you slouched in the back seats a lot more, Alan looked over the back of the chair and raised a brow at you before shaking his head and turning back around. The silence that had fallen over the jeep is beginning to make you feel nervous and the electricity still being down made you feel extremely worried that something is going to happen - however not being one to jinx yourself you kept the thought to yourself.

"Then go for a walk," Alan responded from the front seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the front jeep, his eyes flickered over to the mirror and caught your narrowed ones. The heavy pitter patter of rain against the jeep being the only thing that filled the air between you and Alan, almost as a sign as your defiance to go for a walk in the heavy rain.

"You two have a weird relationship" Ian commented, the sudden sound of his voice making you jump into an upright position, you had almost forgotten he was there because of how quiet he had been for the last couple of minutes.

"I don't think Ellie and I would need a kid if we have [Y/N]" Alan commented shifting in the seat, reaching for the canteen, pushing the front door open, you eyed him quietly as he shot a hand out, the canteen now open and ready to catch the falling water.

Ian hummed thoughtfully at what Alan had told him. "So you're good friends?" He quizzed, you hummed in confirmation to his question, Alan sat back down in the seat and slammed the door shut behind himself. Alan spared the dark-haired a man a glance, his eyes flickering over to you and then back to the jeep in front.

"Of course we are," Alan replied, taking a sip from the canteen that he had filled up with rain water just moments ago.

Your eyebrows knitted together, your head tilting to the side as the voices of Ian and Alan dropping off as background noise as they spoke to one another. You could feel a rumble rock through the jeep however your two companions didn't seem to take much notice of it. You could feel the vibrations through your chest.

*Boom. Boom. Boom.*

You leaned forwards in the chair and slapped the palm of your hands down on Alan and Ian's chest, a blush coming across your cheeks but it did stop the two men from talking. "What -" Alan started, but you removed your hand from his chest quickly, pressing your index finger against your lips, exhaling a long breath of air to silence him.

Silence. After a couple of seconds the vibrations started up again, rhythmically this time, like footsteps from something rather heavy.

*Boom. Boom. Boom.*

"What the hell is that?" Your voice low as you finally spoke.  
"I don't... Know" Ian replied slowly, he didn't seem too bothered by your hand still being on his chest.

The three of you watched as the severed leg of the goat landed on the glass sun roof of the front jeep. A quiet chorus of disgusted "ew" and "eugh" rung out in the jeep, you even made a face at the leg that landed on the sun roof. From the corner of your eyes as you leaned back, your hand moving from Ian's chest and onto the head rest behind you noticed that a singular large animals claw gripped the 'electrified' fence.

So you crane your head back to fine the Tyrannosaurus Rex that you had supposed to have seen earlier in the day. It stood twenty-five feet high, forty feet long from nose to tail with an enormous head that you guessed to be five feet long on its own. Your mouth hung open as you stared at it, Alan and Ian had gone quiet, their eyes also on the large dinosaur that had the remains of the goat hanging from its giant maw.

The dinosaur tilts its head back and the last remains of the animal in one big gulp, sending a shiver down your spine. This caused you to shrink back in the back seats, pulling your legs up to your chest and gently wrapping your arms around them, keeping them against your chest as you thought about what it would have been like if you were the poor goat.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asked, both Ian and Alan moving to look in the other direction caught your attention. Turning your head you noticed that the lawyer - the man that you never really learned the name of had run off had ran to the cement block outhouse.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Ian murmured. Snickering you noticed that Alan gave you an odd look.

"What? It was a funny one liner," You muttered to your old friend and shrugged your shoulder, gently rubbing your thumb over your leg.

A loud twanging noise could be heard, you and Alan snapping your heads to the Tyrannosaurus Rex enclosure as the fence began to buckle under the weight that's being put on it, the posts collapsing in on themselves and the wires snapping free from their restraints.

"Uh... What was that all about?" Ian questioned, looking over to you but when you shrugged your shoulders he looked back to Alan as if he would have an answer for it. Not that he had an answer for it either. The sound of the danger sign smacking down onto the hood of the front jeep mad the nervousness and worry well up in your chest like a bubble once more, this time it wasn't because of the quietness in the jeep you sat in but because of the fence that was meant to be keeping the giant carnivore in its enclosure.

The entire fence came down, the posts collapsing and the cabled snapped as the large dinosaur chewed through the barrier. A low whining noise emitted from your throat, tightening your arms around your legs, Ian shot a hand back, gently placing his finger tips to your leg, your hand instantly finding his as your eyes go wide watching in horror as the Tyrannosaurus Rex stepped over the now ruined barrier and onto the road of the park.

For a moment the dinosaur stands there, just swinging its head from one jeep to the other. The jeep jolting at the hard nudge causing another low whining noise to come from you, this time you squeezed your eyes shut and your grip tightening around Ian's hand. You could feel him wiggle his fingers gently in your hand. He was trembling.

"Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement" Alan spoke through gritted teeth.  
"You sure?!" Ian asked quickly.  
There's a pause before Alan speaks again, "relatively."

"What's happening?" You whispered anxiously, hoping for an answer and you got one. Not one that you expected but you still got an answer none the less.

"Don't open your eyes," Ian muttered to you very quietly. The jeep rocked once more and you pressed your lips together in a thin line, keeping yourself from making a noise and agitating the creature more. With all of the commotion out side and your eyes closed you didn't know what was going on but when the dinosaur let out an ear piercing shriek you slapped your free hand to your mouth to keep yourself from screaming.

"Oh my god!" Ian exclaimed and you opened your eyes at this, your attention now diverted to the front car where the children are alone.

"We gotta do something." Alan said quickly. "Like what?" You responded, shifting on the seat, lacing your fingers with Ian's without realising it.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Ian questioned, turning his head to look at Alan who is now looking around the car and quickly climbs over the seat, carefully pushing you aside where he muttered out a soft apology. In his frantic searching he pulled apart the back where he comes across a metal case and opened it.

"Flares!" He exclaimed in a quiet voice as he grabs a hold of one and shifts back into the drivers seat before opening the door. Ian quickly follows his lead, a flare now in his hands too.

"Are you serious?" You whispered to them, your eyes darting between the two men in the front. You never thought you'd see the day where Alan would be concerned about children and yet here he is, going to help the children in the jeep in front of you.

"We have to do something" Alan and Ian responded.

"I am not going out there with that thing!" You squeaked, your arm out stretched in front of yourself, pointing at the large dinosaur before you. Alan didn't respond however, in fact he had slipped out of the jeep and already gaining the dinosaurs attention by screaming and jumped around.

"We don't want you to" Ian stated as he turned in the seat to look at you, "stay here and stay safe," he told you, leaning over the passenger seat he hooked a hand behind your head and without thinking about it he pressed a rough chaste kiss to your lips before also getting out of the car and lighting the flare.

You sat there quietly, staring after him. Did that really happen? Did he really just kiss you?

"Ian!Freeze! Freeze! Get rid of the flare!"

"Get the kids!" Ian yelled gaining your attention. You Blinked as you turned on the seat, watching as Ian inches back slowly before taking off in a run for his life down the road towards the outhouse that the lawyer had ran to earlier.

Upon seeing the movement the Tyrannosaurus Rex whirls around in one swift yet slightly janky movement and takes off after Ian, fast. Without slowing down and Ian not being able to out run the dinosaur it leans forward and flicks Ian into the air with its snout, it seemed like a nudge for the dinosaur but it was enough to send Ian sailing through the wooden portion of the wall and into the building.

"IAN!" You yelled out, slapping your hands over your mouth as a small squeaky noise, slinking back into the seat, luckily however the dinosaur paid you little attention, more interested in Alan and the jeep in front that had its attention previously. You darted your eyes around the eerily quietly jeep you sat in, the only sound you could hear is the heavy rain and the throaty grunts and growls that came from the dinosaur - save the odd scream from Lex which would be interrupted by Alan placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god," you breathed out quietly, the sound muffled by your hands as you pressed the tips of your fingers against your cheek. Fear sent a paralysing chill down your spine - if only for a moment as you realised that the front passenger side door is still open and that meant the dinosaur could, in some way or another get to you. You sure as hell weren't brave like Alan or Ian but you needed to close the door... Or curl up in the back until someone came to find you and hope that the dinosaur wouldn't try anything with the jeep you're in.

Removing your hands from your face, the skin around your mouth and on your cheeks turned back to its normal colour at the removal of pressure. You let out a low shaky breath of air you made the uncharacteristic decision to try and close the door and wait until the dinosaur left so you could try and get to Ian.

Slowly you moved to your hands and knees, turning to the front of the jeep trying not to move much and rock the jeep which would subsequently gain the unwanted attention of the dinosaur roaming free. Crawling to the front seats, being careful on where you placed your hands and knees so you didn't some how jolt the jeep, your knees landed on the soft padding of the now cold passenger seat, your left hand gripping a hold of the dashboard to keep you up as you reached your right hand out.

Inching forwards slowly so that you could actually reach the handle, your fingers wiggled, the tips brushing against the handle, a soft thudding noise made you cringe. "Fuck," you muttered quietly as your eyes up, your fingers finally grasped the handle and you paused for a minute. Just quietly waiting and holding your breath.

After a while of staying there and not breathing, a dull ache ran through your wrists and knees as you slowly pulled the door closed, as much as you dared anyway before carefully and as gracefully as you could climbed back into the back seats.

* * *

Everyone, once you had all left the island had been taken to a hospital to get checked over for injuries. You and Hammond seemed to be the only two without injuries, everyone else - aside from the people who didn't make it off the island were going to be fine, much to your relief. You would have felt bad if something terrible were to happen to your friends and of course Ian who you had come to like a lot more over the hours you spent together.

You sat in the waiting room of the hospital impatiently bouncing your leg up and down as you waited. You had already seen Alan and Ellie. They were fine and had hugged you so tightly when you had went to their rooms and had told you how happy they are to know that you're safe. Now all you were waiting to do was to see Ian - you had questions for him that you wanted answer to and of course to see how he's doing.

Time felt as if it was passing by agonisingly slow as you waited. Until your eyes landed on a nurse who had walked out of the room that Ian had been taken to jotting down a few things as he wandered through the hallway and into the waiting area, you shot up from the seat quickly and jogged over to him, reaching a hand out you tapped his arm with your finger tips carefully causing said male to turn to you quickly, a brow raised questioningly at you.

"Can I help you?" He asked his eyes following your hand as you dropping back to your side.

"I uh," you muttered, rubbing the pad of your thumb against your index finger nervously. "Is it okay if I can I see Ian? The man in the room that you had just left."

He looked at you quietly for a second, a confused look on his face before he realised who you were talking about, "yeah." He nodded before turning from you to go about his business. Turning quickly you tipped your head to the side and eyes the door that is open a crack.

With one swift shake of your head and your tongue darting out between your lips you moved forwards slowly, "I can do this," you muttered to yourself. Moving forwards slowly your hands balling into fists. "Just ask him how he is and about the kiss," you said to yourself in a quiet as you approached the door, not wanting Ian to hear you convincing yourself to talk to him.

Once you reached the door, you knocked on the door and pushed the door open with a loud creak. Ian turned his head towards you, a smile coming to his face "[Y/N]" he said with a nod of his head in your direction. You smiled back and stepped into the room fully, closing the door behind yourself softly.

"How are you feeling?" You asked moving over to him with your hands by your side, still balled into fists. More because you were nervous about talking to him.

"Sore," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "What about you?" His voice was soft and sweet as he spoke with concern lacing his question.

"I'm better than most people" you shrugged, coming to a stop beside the bed. Pressing your knuckles to the edge of the bed Ian gently grazed his knuckles against yours making you jump at the contact. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" He looked up at you and you stood there quietly. Not saying a single word you nibbled at your cheek trying think of how to word your question about the kiss.

"Back at the park..." You murmured quietly, gently hitting your knuckles into the not so soft mattress he's on as you looked anywhere but Ian's eyes. "In the jeep before you got out with the flare..." You continued, you could see the faintest hints of a smirk crossing his face. He knew what you were referring to.

"You mean the kiss?" He asked.

"Yes..." You trailed off, finally looking him in the eye.

He gave a nod of his head and rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand, "I have to admit that I didn't think I was going to make it out alive" you stood quietly, listening. "So I thought, hey why not kiss the person I was going to ask out on a date by the end of the trip?"

There was a long pause before he spoke again, "I guess I can ask you on the date now." You hummed softly, the smile never laving your lips.

"Maybe when you're feeling better." You told him as you leaned down to him a little bit. "I'll leave my number, and we can go from there" you weren't expecting yourself to say that in response to any of what he had said but he seemed to like it, judging by the smile he had written across his face.

"I like the idea of that," he told you as he leaned up, closing the rest of the gap between the two of you, his lips brushing against yours, his warm breath against your lips caused the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end as a chill of anticipation ran down your spine as your cheeks turned red and you pressed your lips to his gently.

The kiss is soft and sweet, unlike the rough chaste kiss that you had back at the park and you liked it, finding yourself wanting more as soon as he pulled away from you to be able to breathe.

"We should do that again." You shifted from one foot to the other as you moved back, giving both you and Ian a bit of space.

"Maybe on our actual date." You responded.


End file.
